For the first time
by CatchMex13
Summary: Bella's first day at school is even a surprise for her when she spots her tiny dancer Alice Cullen and falls for her. Belice AU not OOC hoepfully.


Name; For the first time.

Fandom; Twilight.

Pairing; Alice/Bella.

Rating; M for later chapters.

Disclaimer; I do not own the Twilight world, just live vicariously through it ;D besides Belice would be together if I did.

A/N; Okay so it's the first time I'm actually posting a Fanfic. Hopefully it won't be OOC, but it is AU because, well it's Belice. Please review, it'll make my day. Also mistakes are my own, I re-read but who knows?

_**We're both looking for something that we've been afraid to find,**_

_**It's easier to broken, it's easier to hide.**_

_**Looking at you holding my breath for once in my life,**_

_**I'm scared to death.**_

_**I'm taking a chance, letting you inside…**_

_**Feeling alive all over again,**_

_**As deep as the sky under my skin.**_

_**Like being in love,**_

_**She's says for the first time.**_

It was a dingy, dark day in Forks, Washington. Recently I'd moved here to be with my father Charlie, and although I missed living with Renee and her childlike antics, I wanted to make her happy and hopefully resolve my issues with Charlie at the same time. I pushed the lilac bed covers back and kicked my legs over the edge of the bed, willing myself to move so that I would actually get motivation to go for my first day at Fork's High School.

It had been terrible enough in Phoenix; I was always too pale, too quiet, too clumsy, and I doubted that the circumstances would change anytime soon. I finally made my way to the closet, pulled out a plaid shirt, long sleeved white t-shirt and a pair of skinny jeans. My personal style could have been another reason for being outcast but fashion never played a huge part in my mind, I was too busy with more important things.

After an awkward conversation with Charlie over cereal and toast, I felt the need to rush out of there as quickly as possible. Luckily there would be no need to walk –Charlie had bought me a truck upon arrival- I was too accident prone to risk it especially as the rain pounded the pavement making an almost haze appear through the streets…I sure missed Phoenix already.

I found my way to school relatively easily, following the many other cars that held teens and a rough memory of it from my childhood; I arrived in the parking lot. I couldn't even blend in, apart from one other red car, mine was the only red truck and well everyone watched as I pulled into school. I wasn't making it easy for myself. I locked the truck, and turned away from the whispers, just wanting to get this over with as painlessly as possible.

As I weaved my way through the large crowds that were now forming as it got closer to school starting, I noticed a girl dance and dodge her way through the crowds until she was out of sight. Her balance and precision could have been the envy of any ballerina. And she seemed to manage this without even trying, whilst made me feel even clumsier if there was ever such a thing possible.

All day long I hoped to see another flash of the dancer. Just a glimpse was all I wanted. And then at lunch it was as though my dreams were granted. I was sitting with the girl I'd met that morning, Jessica, along with some of her friends. Five beautiful, pale teens sat at their own table, the dancer being one of them. I didn't even realise that I was staring admiring at her until her golden brown eyes locked onto mine. She never flinched at the realisation that I was staring at her, and had been for…well I didn't really know how long. She even gave me a little smile that sent a shiver down my back and the blood rush to my face in embarrassment. Only moments later she stood up fluently and the rest of her table followed just as effortlessly. She gave me a little smirk and a quick wave before I saw the blonde that had been sitting with her, shake her head and mutter something so fast her lips were a simple blur.

My heart pounded desperately as I saw the last of them disappear into the school yard, and half of me wanted to get up and run to catch up with…I still didn't know her name. Hopefully someone would bring it up in conversation. Lunch hour finished and before I knew it, I was on my way to fourth period. English really couldn't be that bad surely. I loved it and all, but I seemed to be ahead on all of my lessons so far and I really didn't want to redo the same work anymore. But my outlook changed when I headed into the class and saw my dancer again. She was sat alone, looking down at the desk. I introduced myself to the teacher and he said that I needed to sit next Alice Cullen. The Dancers head shot up to look at me and I realised I finally knew her name. I walked as elegantly as I could, but my foot ended up twisting around the strap of a backpack and I fell. Alice was next to me in seconds, picking up my books and asking if I was okay.

"I'm fine thank you. I'm Bella Swan." I said, my cheeks blushing again as I gazed into her golden eyes.

"Hi Bella, It's a pleasure to meet you. I'm Alice Cullen." She said back, grabbing my hand and helping me to my desk. She really had no idea how much of a pleasure it was to meet her at last.


End file.
